


Laisse-moi te rejoindre...

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [12]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: "Helen... Helen..."
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Laisse-moi te rejoindre...

**Author's Note:**

> Sur le thème "Perdu", j'espère que ce texte vous plaira.

\- Helen… Helen…

Sa douce Helen… sa tendre femme… sa bien-aimée… son âme-sœur… Elle n’était plus…

John était sorti des décombres du train, tirant avec lui le corps inerte de son épouse. Il l’avait appelée, l’avait suppliée mais elle n’avait pas ouvert les yeux. Sa tête reposait sur les jambes du Reichsführer d’Amérique, son si joli visage était sali par la boue et le sang, et pourtant elle était toujours aussi belle. Il aurait tellement voulu qu’elle le regarde une dernière fois, sa précieuse Helen… Elle était morte et il ne pourrait jamais plus lui dire à quel point il l’aimait, à quel point il était désolé pour tout ce qu’il avait fait, pour avoir brisé leur famille. Elle s’en était allée, laissant derrière elle un homme perdu, avec elle, elle avait emporté les derniers rayons du soleil qui avaient réchauffé le cœur glacé du SS.

\- Helen…

Caressant sa joue, John n’entendit pas ses hommes l’appeler, il ne sentit pas leurs mains le tirer loin du corps de sa moitié mais il voyait Helen s'éloigner, il aurait souhaité résister mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là ! Pourquoi l’emmenaient-ils ailleurs ? Ne voyaient-ils pas qu’Helen avait besoin de lui ? A quoi bon continuer ? Pourquoi continuaient-ils de servir un militaire qui n’était plus qu’une coquille vide ? Il n’était plus personne, plus rien, sans sa belle Helen. Il voulait mourir, il souhaitait la rejoindre, l’embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras, la supplier à genoux de le pardonner pour toutes les horreurs qu’il avait commises.

\- Helen… J’arrive…


End file.
